Blaz of Crimson Dragon
by JunKusanagi
Summary: Ragna Hyoudou, seorang siswa Akademi Kouo yang mempunyai kekuatan yang bernama BlazBlue ditakdirkan akan memiliki kekuatan sang naga Merah. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya, silahkan dibaca... Warning : Kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, OOC, Typo, dll. Disclaimer : BlazBlue dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini asli 100% punya saya..


Yoooo.. Ketemu lagi sama saya...

Kali ini, saya akan menampilkan fanfic baru untuk kalian..

Fanfic ini awalnya hanya untuk iseng saja, tapi karena kata teman saya ceritanya menarik, saya publish aja..

Selamat membaca..

DISCLAIMER : BlazBlue dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.. Tapi cerita ini saya yang punya..

* * *

><p>Musim panas yang sangat indah. Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 14 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya sedang bersantai di pematang sungai yang airnya cukup jernih. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh kedua adiknya, Jin dan Saya. Jin yang sedang duduk disamping sang kakak seraya memandangi langit indah. Sedang sang adik kecil -Saya- sedang membaca buku yang berjudul 'The Six Heroes' di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.<p>

Tapi, itu semua sudah menjadi kenangan yang tersisa di ingatan. Setelah kejadian yang bermula saat dirinya -Ragna- sedang mengambil air di sungai. Dia mendengar ledakan dan melihat kumpulan asap dari tempat tinggalnya.

Ragna muda berlari menuju lokasi terjadinya perkara. Saat dia sudah sampai, dia melihat gereja tempat tinggalnya hangus terbakar. Bahkan, dia melihat sang biarawati yang mengasuh dirinya dan adik-adiknya sudah tak bernyawa tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Ragna menengok ke arah lain. "Jin! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi.."

Jin hanya tersenyum -lebih tepatnya seringai- dan langsung menusukan pedang yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana tepat di dada Ragna. Ragna yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat pedang itu sudah tercabut, Ragna langsung berlutut seraya memegangi dadanya.

"J-Jin.. Apa.. Y-yang kau.. L-lakukan.." nafas Ragna sudah berat. "Saya.."

Saat tangan Ragna tertuju pada Saya, seketika Ragna merasakan ada yang terpisah dari dirinya. Ya, tangan kanannya terpotong oleh Jin. Ragna kaget dan hanya bisa berteriak histeris seraya menatap horor darah segar yang mengalir deras dari bekas potongan itu dan langsung tersungkur.

Setelah Ragna muda tersungkur, datang seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian seperti intelejen, namun dengan kerah dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka seraya memegang potongan tangan kanan Ragna.

"Ooooppss! Dia memotongnya... Oh! Sepertinya kau sangat menyedihkan, Raggy-chan! Sakit? Heh, sakit? Tentu saja sakit, kan? Hyahahahaha..."

"B-brengsek.."

"Ooh! Ternyata kau masih punya keberanian.. Kau lebih kuat dari yang kukira.."

"Jin.. L-lari dan b-bawa Saya p-pergi.. Jin!"

"Nii-san.. Ini semua salah Nii-san.."

Ragna tercengang.

"Ternyata dia gila juga, yaaa..." ucap pria tersebut

"T-tunggu.." dan pria berbaju intelejen tadi langsung membuang tangan kanan tersebut.

"Namaku Terumi.. Terumi Yuuki.. Jika kau masih hidup, ingat namaku baik-baik ya, Raggy-chan? Hyahahaha.." dan pria yang bernama Yuuki Terumi itu pergi membawa Saya.

"Jaa nee, Nii-san.." Jin memasang posisi bersiap. Dan saat dia melakukan gerakan tebasan pedang dari beberapa meter, muncul beberapa angin yang menyerupai bilah mata pedang dan mengarah kepada Ragna dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIINGGG

Bel berbunyi tanda semua murid sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Semua murid langsung merapikan tas dan mejanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Dia pun juga begitu, pemuda rambut putih berusia 18 tahun ini sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Di lorong, Ragna tidak tahan dengan semua teriakan yang terdengar oleh dirinya. Teriakan dari hampir seluruh siswi akademi tersebut dapat membuatnya gila. Ditambah tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh seluruh siswa akademi yang iri karenanya. Memang, Ragna terkenal karena selain tampan, dia juga salah satu murid terpandai yang ada di akademi Kouo.

"RAGNA-SAAAAAN!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! RAGNA-KUUUUUN!

"PACARI AKUUU!"

"NIKAHIII AKUUU!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Cih.. Teriakan ini membuatku gila.." gumamnya.

Saat Ragna berjalan, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswi. "Aah.. Gomen.."

"Tidak apa.. Bukan salahmu.." dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang siswi bersama dengan temannya langsung pergi meninggalkannya."

'Gadis aneh..' pikir Ragna.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat ini, Ragna sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis gereja yang sedang memegangi lututnya. Ragna yang kasihan pada gadis itu, langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ragna.

"H-ha'i"

Untungnya, Ragna selalu membawa kotak P3K di dalam tasnya. Segera, dia mengobati luka tersebut.

"Sudah selesai"

"A-arigatou gozaimasu" tunduk sang gadis.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ragna.

"Namaku Asia. Asia Argento"

"Aku Ragna. Ragna Hyoudou"

Setelah melakukan perkenalan yang singkat, keduanya langsung berjalan kearah taman dan berbincang-bincang disana.

"Kau.. Bukan orang sini, ya?" tanya Ragna membuka pembicaraan.

"H-ha'i.. A-aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh.." jawab Asia.

"Begitu, ya.. Lalu.. Mana orangtuamu?"

"Jangankan orangtua, teman saja aku tidak punya.." ucap Asia seraya menunduk dengan nada sedih.

"Aah.. Gomen.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu.."

"Tak apa"

"Lalu, kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke gereja itu.. Aku seorang biarawati yang dipindah tugaskan.." jawab Asia seraya menunjuk sebuah gereja yang terletak di atas bukit.

"Ooh.. Disana.. Mau ku antar?" Ragna menawarkan bantuan pada Asia.

"T-tidak usah, Hyoudou-san.. A-aku bisa sendiri.." tolak Asia.

"Tidak usah bagaimana, kau bisa tersesat, tahu.. Lagipula kau belum lama disini, kan? Dan juga, panggil aku Ragna saja.."

"B-baiklah.. Ragna-san.."

Akhirnya, Ragna mengantarkan Asia ke gereja tua yang terletak di atas bukit tersebut. Di perjalanan, mereka berdua bersenda gurau seperti layaknya teman dekat. Walaupun baru bertemu, tapi adaptasi Ragna terhadap orang baru cukup cepat. Bahkan, Asia yang sebelumnya menganggap dirinya selalu sendirian sudah merasa cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran Ragna di kehidupannya. Ya, Asia sudah menganggap Ragna teman. Kini, hidupnya tidak akan sendirian lagi.

.

.

Di gedung tua dekat sekolah, terdapat sekumpulan manusia yang sedang mengadakan pembicaran yang cukup serius.

'Siapa pria tadi, ya? Aku belum pernah merasakan aura yang seperti itu.. Dia manusia, tapi memiliki aura vampire..' pikir seorang gadis.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, boucho?" tanya temannya -lebih tepatnya bawahan-

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang siswa yang tadi siang menabrakku.." jawab sang gadis.

"Ara-ara.. Ternyata kau memikirkan Ragna-kun, ya.. Memangnya, ada apa dengan dia, boucho?" tanya sang bawahan.

"Aku merasakan aura vampire di dalam tubuhnya.. Dan juga.. Dia memiliki aura yang aneh di tangan kanannya.. Dan saat aku menabrak tangan kanannya, seketika tubuhku menjadi lemas.." ucap sang ketua.

"Ooh.. Aku tahu dia, boucho.. Dia adalah Ragna Hyoudou.. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Hyoudou.. Dahulu, dia memiliki keluarga, namun suatu kejadian menimpanya.. Gereja tempat tinggalnya di bakar oleh seseorang yang sekaligus membawa pergi kedua adiknya.. Lalu, yang lebih ironis lagi, tangan kanannya terpotong oleh adiknya sendiri.." tutur salah seorang murid laki-laki.

"Lalu, bagaimana dia memiliki tangan kanan lagi?" tanya sang ketua.

"Ku dengar, dia mendapatkan tangan itu dari seorang vampire.." jawab sang murid laki-laki.

"Tapi, auranya tidak seperti aura vampire.." ucap sang ketua.

"Entahlah.."

"Ara-ara.. Ku pikir, dia menarik, boucho.. Bagaimana menurut anda?" ucap sang gadis yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu.."

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Di jam istirahat, Ragna yang seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk memikirkan nasib adik-adiknya. Teringatnya lagi ingatan yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk sang rambut putih ini.

'Terumi.. Si brengsek itu akan kubunuh..' pikirnya.

Tak lama, lamunannya buyar oleh suara bel tanda masuk.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah terdengar bel pulang, Ragna dengan cepat merapikan mejanya. Dia sedang terburu-buru karena ingin menengok Asia yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Saat menuju pintu kelas, dia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswi yang memiliki ukuran dan lekukan tubuh yang lumayan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Ragna Hyoudou?" tanya siswi tersebut.

"Ya.. Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Ragna bertanya balik.

"Namaku Akeno. Akeno Himejima. Sebenarnya, ketua klub ku yang ingin bertemu dengan mu, Ragna-kun.. Ayo.. Ikut aku" jawab siswi yang bernama Akeno tadi seraya tersenyum.

Akeno dan Ragna berjalan menuju gedung tua dekat sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh seorang gadis yang berambut merah.

"Selamat datang, Ragna Hyoudou.. Namaku Rias Gremory.. Sebenarnya, aku adalah iblis.. dan aku akan memperkenalkan budak iblisku.. Ini 'ratu'ku, Akeno Himemije. Ini 'kuda'ku, Kiba Yuuto. Dan ini 'benteng'ku, Koneko Toujou" sambut gadis yang bernama Rias tadi seraya memperkenalkan budak-budaknya.

"Hah? Iblis katamu? Jangan bercanda.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ragna-san.." balas Rias seraya mengembangkan sayap iblisnya dan diikuti oleh semua budak iblis Rias.

"Heh? Jadi, kalau kalian semua iblis, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Ragna.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." jawab Rias.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini.. Manusia atau iblis?" tanya Rias.

"Hmm.. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas aku ini manusia.." balas Ragna dengan kesal.

"Tapi, kau memiliki aura yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya.. Terutama ditangan kananmu.. Sini, biar kulihat.." ucap Rias seraya memegang tangan kanan Ragna.

Saat Rias memegang tangan Ragna, seketika ada aura gelap yang mengelilingi tangan Ragna. Dan seperti menarik jiwa, Rias langsung lemas. Ragna dengan spontan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Cih.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ragna seraya mengusap tangan kanannya.

Rias yang masih lemas langsung di topang oleh Akeno. Ragna yang kesal langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa terpaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, boucho?" ucap Kiba khawatir.

"Jiwaku.. Seperti ditarik" jawab Rias dengan agak lemas.

Dan semua orang disana langsung terdiam.

.

.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu.. Cih.. Seenaknya saja memegang tanganku.." gumam Ragna.

Saat Ragna berjalan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, Ragna.." ucap seseorang dari atas kepalanya. "Tapi seperti biasanya, kau selalu membosankan.."

Ragna yang tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke atas kepala. Namun dengan cekatan, orang tadi langsung melompat ke belakang. Dan saat masih di udara, di memukul sesuatu ke arah Ragna dengan payungnya yang terlipat. Dengan sigap, Ragna menangkap 'bola lempar' yang dipukul tadi.

"Ara.."

"Kelinci sialan.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Ragna.

"I-ini sangat menyakitkan, Hime-sama.." ucap si 'bola lempar' yang ternyata adalah seekor kelelawar gemuk, yang tak lain adalah pelayan dari gadis tersebut dengan nada tercekik karena cengkraman Ragna yang cukup keras.

"Sepertinya kau bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu dengan baik.. Melihat betapa polosnya yang kau lakukan, kau bisa saja menjadi mangsa dari kekuatan itu sendiri.. Tapi, aku terkesan melihatnya, ternyata kau orang baik, Ragna" ucap gadis tadi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ragna dengan setengah berteriak.

"Pergilah ke gereja tua itu.. Seseorang sepertinya memerlukanmu.." jawab gadis tadi seraya menunjuk gereja tua di atas bukit.

"Gereja itu.. Aku memang ingin kesana.. Tapi.. Apa yang kau maksud 'seseorang sepertinya memerlukanku'?"

Tanpa menjawab, sang gadis beserta pelayannya yang berada di genggaman Ragna langsung menghilang.

"Cih.. Memang sepertinya aku harus memeriksanya.."

Ragna melanjutkan perjalannya menuju gereja tua di atas bukit tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Ragna sampai di depan gereja tua tersebut. Dari luar, Ragna mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam gereja.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"I-itu suara Asia.." dengan cepat, Ragna menuju kedalam gereja.

Saat sampai di dalam, Ragna bertemu dengan sorang eksorsis.

"Yoooo! Selamat datang.. Apa keperluanmu datang kesini?" tanya eksorsis tersebut.

"Cih.. Siapa kau?" tanya Ragna.

"Oyaa... Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku adalah Freed Zelzan.. Aku adalah eksorsis yang akan menghabisi semua iblis di sini.. Dan sepertinya.. Kau mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa, ya.." ucap Freed panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu.. Di mana Asia?" ucap Ragna dengan nada marah.

"Oohh.. Jadi kau ingin menyelamatkan biarawati sesat itu ya.. Apa kau ingin mengacaukan upacara suci ini?"

"Upacara suci?"

"Yaaaa.. Dan sepertinya.. Aku merasakan aura iblis dari mu.."

Ragna yang baru menyadari kalau tangannya mengeluarkan aura hitam langsung memegangi tangannya.

"Langsung kuhabisi saja kau..." ucap Freed seraya mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya. Freed langsung berlari menuju Ragna dengan cepat. Namun Ragna dapat menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih.. Tidak ada cara lain.."

Di samping Ragna muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebilah pedang besar. Ragna langsung mencengkram pedangnya. Saat Freed menyerang Ragna dari belakang, Ragna dengan sigap menghadang pedang Freed dengan pedangnya. Freed langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Huwaaaa.. Pedang yang sangat besar.. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa aku boleh meminjamnya? Oooh.. Mungkin kau akan berkata 'Lewati aku dulu, baru kau boleh mengambilnya'" ucap Freed dengan nada gilanya.

Ragna yang tidak menghiraukan kalimat Freed langsung menyerang Freed dengan pedang besarnya. Tapi Freed dengan cekatan menghalau serangan Ragna. Terjadi jual beli serangan diantara mereka berdua. Suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu menjadi backsound dari pertarungan mereka.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari gereja, Rias dan budak-budak iblisnya baru datang. Rias mendapat kabar bahwa ada sekelompok malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis mengacau di wilayahnya dari peliharaanya.

"Aku tidak merasakan aura apapun di sekitar sini.. Yuuto, coba kau periksa sekeliling.."

"Ha'i.. Boucho.." dengan cepat Kiba langsung berlari untuk memeriksa sekeliling. Posisi Kiba sebagai kuda memang memberinya keuntungan dari segi kecepatan. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba kembali dan memberikan laporan.

"Boucho.. Sepertinya semua malaikat jatuh dan dan ex-eksorsis di sekitar sini tidak sadarkan diri.."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Rias.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mengalahkan mereka semua.. Dilihat dari bekas pertarungan, sepertinya yang mengalahkan mereka semua hanya satu orang"

"Ara-ara.. Tak kusangka ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian.." ucap Akeno dengan senyuman khasnya

"Begitu, ya.. Baiklah.. Walau mereka tak sadarkan diri, tetaplah waspada.."

"Ha'i"

.

.

Ragna masih bertarung melawan Freed. Ragna yang kewalahan menandingi kecepatan dari Freed hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya. Freed yang menyadari Ragna mulai kelelahan langsung menambah frekuensi kecepatan serangannya terhadap Ragna. Ragna mulai kewalahan melawan Freed.

"Cih.. Brengsek.. Tidak ada cara lain.."

Ragna langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Seketika, aura hitam menyelimuti tangannya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Freed yang ingin menebas Ragna dari belakang, seketika gerakannya tertahan dan Freed terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa yang-"

Ragna langsung menyerang Freed dengan tinjunya kanannya. Mudah bagi Freed untuk menghindar. Namun, tinju Ragna berubah arah dan langsung menghajar Freed tepat di dagunya. Seketika aura yang dikeluarkan Ragna tadi mendorong Freed ke atas. Ragna melompat dan menendang perut Freed ke bawah. Punggung Freed menghantam lantai dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan retakan pada ubin lantai. Ragna langsung mencengkram kerah baju Freed.

"Sekarang katakan.. Dimana Asia?" ucap Ragna dengan nada marah.

"D-dia di ruang b-bawah tanah.." balas Freed dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ruang bawah tanah? Dimana pintu masuknya?"

"D-di belakang l-lemari itu.."

Ragna langsung menatap lemari yang dimaksud Freed. Setelah itu, Ragna melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung berjalan menuju lemari itu. Dengan sekali tinju, lemari itu hancur lebur.

"Jadi pintu ini ya.. Tunggu aku, Asia.."

Saat Ragna ingin membuka pintu tersebut, Rias dan para budaknya datang kearahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau yang mengalahkan semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis sendirian.." ucap Rias takjub.

"Hmmpp.. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak memerlukan bantuan kalian.." balas Ragna dengan angkuh.

Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memutar knop pintu tersebut. Karena terkunci, tidak ada cara lain untuk membukanya secara paksa. Ragna langsung menghajar pintu tersebut dengan satu pukulan. Dilihatnya, Asia yang sedang digantung di sebuah ornamen berbentuk salib. Di bawahnya, terdapat banyak malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis.

"Hahahaha... Ada apa kau datang kesini, manusia.. Ooh.. Tapi aku merasakan kau memiliki aura lain selain manusia.." ucap salah malaikat jatuh yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Asia digantung.

"Brengsek.. Siapa kau?" tanya Ragna dengan nada geram.

"Hahahaha... Tidak kusangka kau memiliki keberanian untuk menantangku.. Sebaiknya kau lewati dulu hadangan mereka.." ucap sang malaikat jatuh.

Semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis seketika menyerang mereka semua. Ragna serta Rias dan budak-budaknya juga maju melawan mereka. Ragna yang berlari lebih dulu dari Rias dan budaknya langsung menghajar semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang menghadang jalannya. Sedangkan Rias dan budak-budaknya menghadapi sisa-sisa dari malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang luput dari serangan Ragna.

Selagi Ragna serta Rias dan budak-budaknya meladeni para malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang menyerang mereka, terdengar suara teriakan dari depan altar.

"KYAAAA! K-kumohon, Reynell-sama... J-jangan sakiti ak-KYAAAAAA!"

"ASIA!" teriak Ragna.

"Mengambil gear suci dari pemiliknya.. Sungguh rendah sekali.." ucap Rias seraya menyerang malaikat jatuh yang hendak menyerangnya.

Teriakan Asia semakin melemah, dan akhirnya tidak ada tanda-tanda suara darinya.

"Hahahahaha! Dengan begini, aku telah mendapatkan Twilight Healing.. Dan mungkin Azazel-sama akan menaikan derajatku.. Hahahaha!" ucap malaikat maut yang diteriaki Reynell oleh Asia.

"BRENGSEK!" Ragna langusng maju ke arah Reynell dan menyerangnya dengan ganas. Reynell yang memiliki sayap langsung terbang menjauh dari Ragna. Namun Ragna sudah memperkirakan gerakan itu dan langsung melompat menuju Reynell. Dengan mudahnya, Reynell dapat menghindar dari serangan udara Ragna.

"Hahahaha! Apakah dengan serangan itu kau bisa melukaiku? Jangan harap! Lagipula, selagi aku punya ini, aku akan menjadi tidak mudah terluka.." ucap Reynell seraya memakaikan twilight healing ke jari manisnya.

"Cih.. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Asia.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu setelah menghajar wanita sialan ini.." ucap Ragna.

Dengan posisi siap, Ragna memegang tangan kanannya. "Restriction 666 released.. Dimensional interface field deployed! BLAZBLUE! ACTIVATED!"

Seketika dari bawah Ragna muncul lingkaran sihir dengan logo yang simetris. Dan muncul aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah mengaktifkan BlazBlue, Ragna langsung melompat ke arah Reynell. Dengan mudah, Reynell menghindari serangan Ragna. Namun, seketika Ragna sudah berada di belakang Reynell. Rias dan budak-budaknya hanya bisa terkejut melihat kecepatan Ragna yang begitu cepat. Ragna mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Reynell, namun Reynell menghindar dengan sebisanya. Alhasil, sayap kiri Reynell terpotong. Reynell jatuh ke ubin gereja dengan tidak elit.

"Brengsek kau, manusia rendahan.. MATI KAU!" Reynell memunculkan tombak cahayanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Ragna. Dengan mudah, Ragna menepisnya dengan pedangnya. Ragna melangkah ke arah Reynell. Reynell yang mentalnya sudah jatuh langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat. Sementara itu, aura yang menyelimuti Ragna semakin pekat.

"Kampret... Sekarang kau akan membayar untuk ini.." ucap Ragna seraya mendekati Reynell. Pedangnya berangsur berubah menjadi schyte yang bermata pisaukan aura itu sendiri.

"K-kumohon.. J-jangan bunuh aku.. A-aku akan melayanimu s-sepanjang hidupmu.. T-tapi j-jangan bunuh aku.." Reynell memohon kepada Ragna dengan wajah yang amat begitu ketakutan.

"Dasar jalang.." Ragna mengayunkan schytenya dan mencincang-cincang tubuh Reynell. Darah berceceran kemana-mana. Organ tubuh Reynell berserakan di lantai. Setelah menghabisi Reynell, aura yang menyelimuti Ragna berangsur berkurang, lalu hilang. Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memotong rantai yang mengekang kaki dan tangan Asia. Saat Asia hedak jatuh, Ragna langsung mendekapnya. Dengan hati-hati, Ragna menurunkan gadis itu dari altar dan membawanya ke ruang utama gereja. Setelah menidurkannya, Ragna langsung tertunduk menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali.."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Ragna tertegun dan berbalik menatap Rias.

"Tapi, aku akan membangkitkannya sebagai iblis yang akan melayaniku untuk selamanya.." jelas Rias dengan nada serius.

"Kumohon.. Hidupkan dia lagi.. Kumohon.." ucap Ragna dengan lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghidupkannya kembali.." seketika itu juga, Rias mengeluarkan sebuah bidak catur yang berbentuk seperti rudal. "Dengan kemampuannya sebagai healer, dia akan menjadi sangat berguna untukku.. Ragna-san, tolong ambilkan Twilight Healing itu.."

Sedetik kemudian, Ragna langsung menuju mayat Reynell dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang disinyalir sebagai Twilight Healing. Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri Asia. Rias langsung menaruh bidak catur tersebut dan munculah lingkaran sihir di bawah Asia.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Asia telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dilihatnya Ragna, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ragna-san.. Aku ada di mana? Dan, kenapa kau luka parah?" tanya Asia bingung.

"Haaah.. Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang penting aku senang bisa melihatmu hidup kembali.." ucap Ragna lega.

"Hidup kembali? Apa maksudmu, Ragna-san?"

"Kau telah kuhidupkan kembali, Asia Argento.. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi pelayanku untuk selamanya.. Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" ucap Rias.

"Aku tidak keberatan, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama Ragna-san.. Bagiku, Ragna-san sudah menjadi penyelamat hidupku.." ucap Asia bahagia.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Ragna langsung memeluk Asia seraya berbisik, "Aku akan berusaha menjagamu, Asia.. Aku janji.."

"YOOOOOO! SEPERTINYA AKU MENGGANGGU KESENANGAN KALIAN!"

"!"

Mendengar suara itu, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pria itu tampak mengenakan seragam khas seorang intelejen. Pria berpupil seperti pupil ular itu hanya menyeringai seraya memegang topinya.

"S-siapa dia?" tanya Rias.

"Kampreeeet.. Siapa kau?" bentak Ragna.

Pria itu pun melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Yoooo.. Lama tak bertemu ya..." pria itu pun lalu melepas topinya dan menujukan wajah aslinya. Dengan rambut hijau yang berdiri seperti menantang langit itu, si pria tadi tetap dengan seringainya. "Si Pecundang, Raggy-chaaaan.."

Ragna yang melihat wajah itu langsung teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Ingatan yang sangat memilukan bagi dirinya. Ragna pun langsung meraih pedang besarnya dan berlari menuju pria berambut hijau itu.

"TERUMIIIIIII!"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Yattaaaa.. Akhirnya fanfic x-over pertama saya udah jadi..<p>

Karena ini fanfic x-over pertama saya, jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran agar bisa membangun fic ini kedepannya..

Dan juga, ada beberapa scene dan dialog yang saya ambil dari anime aslinya karena saya pada saat membuat fic ini kekurangan inspirasi..

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan..

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. ^_^


End file.
